JAROD'S LAMENT....A HIP-HOP-ERA
by lalooney1974
Summary: IF YOU EVER WONDERED HOW THIS WOULD PLAY OUT IN A RAP VIDEO....WELL HERE YA GO!!! (Disclaimer...The Pretender Isn't Mine...I just borrowed the characters, put them in the dishwasher, and cleaned them up...real nice....


(Disclaimer….The Pretender and it's characters are property of NBC, the producers, and their affiliates…I think…but either way…they're not mine…I'm just borrowing them to fulfill the twisted musings in my imagination….mwahahahahah!)  
  
1  
  
2 Jarod's Lament  
  
(Done to the tune of "A little Something Like This" by Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince…or if you don't that song "Anything" by SWV)  
  
  
  
(Video opens as we see Jarod running down a long hallway in slow motion…trenchcoat billowing behind him. He jumps in a black Humvee and speeds off as we see Miss Parker, Broots, and Sydney run out of the door, just to see Jarod drive off. Miss Parker goes, "Great"! And the video begins)  
  
  
  
2.1 Back up singers: (Chorus):  
  
2.2 Won't somebody help me please  
  
2.2.1 Just give me an identity  
  
Always have to watch my back  
  
And on the run just constantly  
  
I don't really know who I am  
  
I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind.  
  
Always staying one step ahead  
  
But constantly one step behind  
  
Jarod: (Driving down an empty two way highway, with 4 cars behind him, he's going at a fast rate of speed (125 MPH), and the camera focuses on Miss Parker's face full of anger. We then focus on him looking through the rear view mirror with a smirk on his face)  
  
2.2.2 Okay, this is getting really redundant  
  
An abundance of information at my fingertips  
  
But all I know is butkiss  
  
I've been everything from doctor to down to rodeo clown  
  
And here I am, still running around  
  
Don't know my own identity  
  
And I got these haters always runnin' after me  
  
What did I do? Why can't they work without me?  
  
Why can't they just give up and not worry about me?  
  
I'm getting' tired of this constant game  
  
I'm not even sure if Jarod's my real name!  
  
What if it's John or Michael or Rob or Dez…?  
  
I ruminate on this while I'm eatin' my Pez.  
  
But one thing for sure, you better listen well  
  
It'll be a cold day in Cali…before they take me back to hell!  
  
2.3 (Chorus) Won't somebody help me please  
  
2.3.1 Just give me an identity  
  
Always have to watch my back  
  
And on the run just constantly  
  
I don't really know who I am  
  
I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind.  
  
Always staying one step ahead  
  
But constantly one step behind  
  
(As the musical interlude continues, we see the cars converge on Jarod's humvee. Camera 1 focuses on Miss Parker leaning out the passengers' side window, gun raised and ready. Jarod looks over at her, smiles, and careens off of the highway, onto the embankment, and up to the highway off ramp. He swerves to the right, and speeds off, before Miss Parker and the sweepers even have a chance to exit the freeway. The next scene fades into a close up of an abandoned building from camera 3, camera 1 shows Jarod looking at a picture of his mother on his laptop. He's frowning while nodding his head to the beat. We see him pick up his cell phone; Camera 2 breaks to Sydney, picking up the phone. )  
  
Sydney: Jarod, is that you?  
  
Jarod: Who do you think it is, or did the Centre manage to steal more kids?  
  
Sydney: Why so angry Jarod?  
  
Jarod: Sydney you know why.  
  
I've been held back for too long, and heard to many lies.  
  
And you sit there in your office acting like nothin's wrong.  
  
You've had on rose colored glasses for far too long.  
  
Can you honestly say that you didn't know what was going on?  
  
And you sat back while they did wrong?  
  
You stole my youth, stole my life Sydney.  
  
Tell me about my parents, that much you owe me.  
  
Sydney: I've been looking the other way I don't know.  
  
I can't honestly tell you which way you should go.  
  
You're right, you've should've lived a normal life.  
  
But there's nothing I can do now to make it right.  
  
So instead I'll try to stall them at every point and turn.  
  
I know it seems like the less you know the more that you learn.  
  
Good luck in your travels be careful wherever you go.  
  
Though I know that progress seems a little slow.  
  
Stay strong; be brave while you're on the run.  
  
…And though I never told you…I love you like a son.  
  
(We see Jarod and Sydney hang up there respective phones. Camera 2 focuses on a tear running down Sydney's face, while camera 1 focuses on the smile that brightened Jarod's demeanor. Camera 3 shows Miss Parker, Willie, Sam, and Mr. Raines in the front of the abandoned building where Jarod is. There is Master Lock on the door, and camera zooms in on Miss Parker's hands holding a gun. We hear a gunshot go off, and Camera 1 shows Jarod jumping in surprise as the gunshot echoes. He closes his laptop, throws on his Jacket, and climbs out of a window. Miss Parker and the rest come in as just as Jarod escapes…and we hear her yell in frustration. Camera 3 is now on Jarod, in his humvee once again…laughing hysterically as he drives off into the sunrise.)  
  
2.4 (Chorus): Won't somebody help me please  
  
2.4.1 Just give me an identity  
  
2.4.2 Always have to watch my back  
  
And on the run just constantly  
  
I don't really know who I am  
  
I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind.  
  
Always staying one step ahead  
  
But constantly one step behind  
  
(Repeat chorus twice)  
  
(Jarod is at some local greasy spoon sitting in a dark corner. He's resting his legs up on the table, while sipping a cup of coffee. He looks as if he's deep in thought, but we see him sending off e-mail to which we realize is Angelo)  
  
Jarod: Poor son of a gun a I am  
  
Nobody gives a damn  
  
As I run along to what…I don't know  
  
It's slow in the going, and I have eyes and ears on the inside  
  
As I run and hide from this psycho chick that's chasing me  
  
Why don't they just let me be?  
  
I just want to live a normal life…  
  
Have a house and a car…a kid and a wife  
  
No one to go to now that I'm lonely…  
  
I remember Nia, Rachel, and Zoe…  
  
Who's gonna scratch it if I have that itch…  
  
I'd get with Miss Parker, if she wasn't such a…  
  
(We hear the click of a gun, and see that Miss Parker had finally caught up to Jarod. She's holding the gun close to his temple…her face gleaming with a wicked grin.)  
  
Miss Parker: All these years and years of chasing you  
  
And you wonder why I have an attitude  
  
Playing little mind games, playing with your little toys  
  
You're coming home rat boy  
  
Now I can return with you, and give you over gladly  
  
And then talk to daddy  
  
And maybe I can finally leave behind the torture I've endured  
  
And rest assured  
  
We're no longer playing this game we've entered  
  
I'm getting away from the Centre  
  
2.4.3 I'm packing my bags and leaving you behind  
  
I'm putting you out my mind, and go someplace I've never been before  
  
(Jarod cringes)  
  
2.4.4 What are you looking at me for?  
  
Get him the car Sam, we're going home.  
  
(Jarod Screams) Why can't you just leave me alone!  
  
(Chorus is repeated three times)  
  
(Willie and Sam come up behind Jarod, and start pushing him forward. They finally make it outside and to the car…and Jarod does a karate kick and begins to fight with the two sweepers. Miss Parker pulls out her gun. Camera 2 focuses on Jarod rendering one last punch to Willie, and he falls down. Jarod runs around the corner, Miss Parker hot on his heels. Jarod jumps into his Humvee, and drives off.)  
  
Jarod: Daddy sent you out here to fetch me  
  
But you still can't catch me  
  
Leave me alone and keep me away from the drama  
  
I'm out here looking for my dear mama  
  
And I do is run and you chase  
  
You can't face the fact that we're just rats in a maze  
  
A pawn in the game  
  
Don't know who I am  
  
Don't know my last name  
  
Cannot continue to to run like a fugitive  
  
Just leave me the hell alone and let me live.  
  
(The camera has a panoramic view of the parking lot, and we spot the car that Miss Parker and the sweepers have entered. Miss Parker is beating the steering wheel, screaming in Frustration)  
  
Miss Parker: Why can't just he just stay put? I'm sick of tired of running  
  
From town to town, hill to dale..the fun  
  
Ran out long ago, should I just shoot him in the foot  
  
Or let him go  
  
Some days it just doesn't pay to get up in the morning..  
  
The chase is getting boring  
  
Should I give up the chase, pack up and leave instead…  
  
Willie: Then you'd end up dead.  
  
Jarod's the prized possession, the constant obsession, the brassring  
  
Among other things  
  
Your father will not allow you to leave that easy..  
  
So let's get busy.  
  
Sam: On the other hand I completely understand  
  
Jarod's simply running from the belly of the beast man,  
  
It may be pointless, may even be dumb  
  
But he's running for his freedom.  
  
(Chorus is repeated twice as the scene changes to a dance club. Camera 1 shows Jarod behind a bar, handing a young woman a drink. Camera 2 fades in showing Miss Parker in her office at the Centre pouring a drink and sitting down. She sighs, then we here her phone ring. Broots is on the other line).  
  
Broots: Miss Parker, Miss Parker!  
  
Miss Parker: What do you want moron?  
  
Broots: I've just got another lead to find Jarod that we could go on!  
  
Miss Parker: What is he this time? A race car driver, a garden shrub?  
  
Broots: No, he's a bartender at some hip hop club! And we need to get there before midnight.  
  
Miss Parker: …..right. Or he'll turn into a pumpkin, or the living dead.  
  
Does somebody have a gun pointed at his head?  
  
If we get there and he's gone, it'll be that much worse..  
  
Broots: Not if Mr. Lyle gets to him first.  
  
(Music changes to a more sinister tone. Camera 1 fades back into the club where Jarod is at. He's going down into the liquor cellar. He walks down the stairs, and we see a shadow behind him. Then a thud and a grunt is heard, as we see Jarod get knocked unconsious. A few seconds later, we see Jarod wake up tied to a chair, and standing in front of him is Mr. Lyle. He has a sadistic grin on his face, and is holding a scalpel.)  
  
Mr. Lyle: I almost lost everything because of you  
  
You're sure damn lucky that I don't kill you now  
  
If I could I would son  
  
For someone so smart, sometimes you can be so dumb  
  
It wasn't that hard to find you  
  
And may I remind you  
  
You're not really free.  
  
You belong to the Centre, that means… you belong to me.  
  
(Mr. Lyle begins to approach Jarod with the scalpel, and the camera focuses on Jarod's mouth. This is when we realize that Mr. Lyle is intent on cutting out Jarod's tongue. He grabs Jarod's face, and we hear the door fly open. Miss Parker, hits Mr. Lyle in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. She unties Jarod, and they stare into each others eyes. We think they're about to kiss…but he Broots barges in and yells, "Miss Parker are you alright?" Jarod takes this opportunity to jump up and run. Miss Parker yells, "Jarod!" He turns around and smirks.  
  
Jarod makes it to the alley in the back of the club where his Humvee is parked. He jumps in and starts the car. Miss Parker starts bursts out of the back door, and sees Jarod pulling off. She chases him until he gets to the end of the alley and stops. She stops and runs her fingers through her hair and says, "I'm sick of chasing you Jarod! Why can't you just stop running?"  
  
Jarod is on the highway once again. This time he has a pair of sunglasses on, nodding his head to the music. The sun is rising, and he is going 80 MPH. He looks directly into the camera.)  
  
Jarod: It's gonna take a long while to get me back there.  
  
So for now..I'll just act like I don't have a care  
  
In the world…you can't catch me, yo  
  
I've gotta go  
  
And find my future and leave the past behind me  
  
Just try and find me  
  
Somewhere there's somebody out there to lend a hand…  
  
…so catch me if you can!  
  
(The humvee disappears into the horizon and fades out. Camera 1 fades into Mr. Parker's office in the Centre. Camera 2 spots Mr. Raines on a massage table laying down for a back rub. Mr. Parker calls Mr. Raines, and Camera 2 shows him picking up the phone).  
  
Mr. Parker: Jarod's out there again, so now what's the story?  
  
Mr. Raines: Don't worry…I'll send a team of sweepers to each and every state…  
  
Mr. Parker: You thought of that too late! Information's still gone, database have been attacked!  
  
Mr. Raines: Don't fear sir…we'll soon have Jarod back.  
  
(Chorus repeats 5 times as we see Jarod driving down a coastal highway smiling away…blissfully unaware that he's being followed….as the camera fades out). 


End file.
